


Crash and burn

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Series: I'm alive [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Prequel to 'I'm alive'. It helps to read it first but you can read I'm alive after too.What really happened to Grantaire?





	Crash and burn

**Author's Note:**

> Set exactly 6 months before I'm alive.

The morning was warm, sunlight coming in through the blinds. Grantaire was up early, as usual. He had made coffee for Enjolras, who always were in a bad mood in the morning. After his second cup of coffee one  _might_ try to talk to him. Might.

Chances were he'd even mumble something in reply. Grantaire knew this of course, and loved it, in a way. Granted, he loved everything about Enjolras. The way he could talk about something he saw in the news, something that he thought was unfair. The way he was in the morning, not saying a word. Everything. 

 

Enjolras came out of their bedroom, grabbed a cup of coffee the first thing he did. He sat at the table, and drank it. 

Grantaire, who worked a job he despised, always started before Enjolras. 

"I'm gonna go now, I'll see you tonight. Bye Apollo." Grantaire said, with a smile. 

"Yeah... Bye" came the reply.

Eventually, Enjolras got up, showered, dressed, and left too. Work was slow, he was tired and just wanted to go home. 

That's when it all crashed... burned. 

His phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Are you Enjolras? Grantaire's boyfriend? " A unfamiliar voice was on the other end. 

"Uh yeah, I am. Who's asking?" Enjolras felt his heart speed up. 

"This is from the hospital, Grantaire's had an accident.. and you should get here." 

She talked on, but Enjolras couldn't hear a word. 

"W-what?" He replied. 

"I asked if you have anyone to drive you here?" The nurse or whatever-she-was said. 

"No... I can walk." 

He dropped the phone, picked it up and ran. The hospital wasn't far, but every second felt like hours.

Finally, he was there... 

"Where is he?!" He shouted it, the panic clear in his voice. 

"Who? Calm down, I can't help you if you're screaming at me." The guy Enjolras was shouting at said. 

 

"Grantaire. He had an accident. That's all I know." Enjolras was shaking, fought back tears. 

"Oh. Hang on, I'll check." 

Minutes went by or was it hours?

Some woman in scrubs came up to him. 

"Follow me." She said.

Without a thought he did. She said her name but he didn't register it. It didn't matter. She took him to a room with a few chairs and other people. 

"Where is he?" Enjolras repeated his question. 

"Please, sit down." One of the people gathered told him. 

"No... " 

"We're sorry but... Grantaire passed away right before you got here." 

He didn't hear anything after that, he just ran, ran like never before. 

Once he was home, he sat on the couch, alone. The apartment felt huge, too big for him alone.

"I'll see you tonight you said! Where the hell are you?! Where?! You said once you'd never leave me ! Well you did! Why you? Why did you leave me all alone?!" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with this... and yes, ending is meant to be like that, there will be more parts.


End file.
